Ba'Gamnan (Final Fantasy XII boss)
Ba'Gamnan is a boss in Final Fantasy XII. He is a bangaa headhunter wanting to capture Balthier. He is fought alongside his siblings: Rinok, Gijuk, and Bwagi. The quartet is also fought in the Zodiac versions' Trial Mode in Stage 58 where the Caldera (uncommon) and Bone of Byblos (rare) can be stolen from Ba'Gamnan. Clan Primer Bestiary entry Page 1: Observations Page 2: Ba'Gamnan's Henchmen Stats AI script Lhusu Mines Nam-Yensa Sandsea Battle Lhusu Mines As Larsa makes a run for it, Ba'Gamnan and his motley crew will chase the party. There are two options for this battle: run or fight. Libra works against Ba'Gamnan in this battle. Ba'Gamnan's attack can inflict Silence. His henchmen can cast support magick. Ba'Gamnan uses physical attacks and heals himself with Hi-Potions if chasing the player across zones. Strategy If the player chooses to run, they should press the to ignore the monsters in the vicinity and follow Larsa all the way outside to the Shaft Entry area. To make escaping easier, the player can set the Battle Speed to slow from the config; this way the enemies take longer to execute commands, yet the party still keeps escaping at the same pace. If the player chooses to fight, Protect should be ready. As Ba'Gamnan's attack can inflict Silence, Rose Corsage can be equipped to prevent that. His henchmen can cast support magick, so it is best to have Silence cast on them as well as Blind, which stops them from dealing too much damage. They can be disabled, to stop their attacks. The party should have Hi-Potions ready, since Cure spells will not help much with all the damage the party will endure. Another tactic is to put to use the Knots of Rust or Dark Motes the party may have found in the area. A weak character can do up to 400 damage with a single Knot of Rust, and unless the party are above level 20, this will likely be the strongest attack. As Ba'Gamnan is weak to Water, any Aquara Motes the player has can be used here for good effect. A simple way to beat Ba'Gamnan is to use Quickenings. A relatively short three or four chain can deplete Ba'Gamnan's HP in a single blast. Nam-Yensa Sandsea Monid will join in the battle. He is Level 46, equipped with 100% Protect and Haste. He will occasionally cast Protect, Curaja, and Regen, and use X-Potions depending on the situation. Bwagi is the magick user and will cast Protect and Shell on Ba'Gamnan, Gijuk uses Fangs to cast powerful Fire, Ice, and Lightning magick, and Rinok is Ba'Gamnan's support attacker. Unlike in the previous skirmish, in this battle Ba'Gamnan is immune to Libra. Ba'Gamnan's main target is Balthier when he's in the party. Defeating Ba'Gamnan ends the battle regardless of how much HP the henchmen may have remaining. Strategy It is best to have all support statuses ready, such as Protect, Shell, Regen, Bubble, Faith, Haste, and Bravery. The Nihopalaoa + Remedy trick works well on the crew. Equipping shields is also a good way to defend since the bangaa have no Ignore Evade. It is best to take Ba'Gamnan's henchmen down first. One should dispel their statuses and get rid of Bwagi and Gijuk first. Gallery Ba'Gamnan Alone FFXII.JPG|Bestiary entry (PlayStation 2). Eviscerator.jpg|Eviscerator. FFXII Shining Ray.png|Shining Ray. Trivia *The treasures in Site 2 of Lhusu Mines will disappear and never respawn after Ba'Gamnan attacks the party. If the player defeats Ba'Gamnan immediately, the treasures are still there, but exiting Site 2 means the treasures will disappear for good. This is deemed to be a glitch as it doesn't happen in the original version. If the player wants a particular treasure from this area, they should get it before triggering the battle with Ba'Gamnan. Related enemies * Rinok * Gijuk * Bwagi * Belito de:Ba'Gamnan (Boss) Category:Bosses in Final Fantasy XII